Para seguir adelante
by Amary22
Summary: Secret Santa para "Maiev-S"   Foro Saint Seiya: pasado, presente y futuro.  Que pasa cuando el pasado nos atormenta y no nos deja continuar?...


_**Secret Santa para Maiev-S **_

_**Foro Saint Seiya: pasado, presente y futuro**_

Bueno he aquí tu regalo, espero que te guste y si no una disculpa, nunca había escrito ni imaginado nada sobre Hyoga pero espero que no me haya quedado tan mal.

Espero y pases unas Felices fiestas y te deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre además que espero que todos tus deseos para el futuro se cumplan.

P.D. Una disculpa anticipada por mis horrores de ortografía pero nunca fui buena para español y menos en ortografía, o con signos de puntuación.

Atte. Amary22

* * *

"El futuro nos tortura y el pasado nos encadena. He ahí el porqué se nos escapa el presente"

-Gustave Flauvert-

* * *

Era una fría noche de invierno, en medio de aquella calma que bañaba el santuario, un joven había despertado en medio de la noche, empapado en sudor y con la culpa y el temor invadiendo su corazón poco a poco, se levanto abandonando el tibio lecho en el que había despertado para dirigirse a un acantilado cerca de aquel templo en el que nunca imagino volver a entrar, miro el vacio frente a él sintiendo la brisa nocturna rodeándolo, enfriando su cuerpo con suma rapidez, solo estaba vestido con una playera y un pantalón ligero pero no tenia frio estaba acostumbrado a él desde siempre, el invierno había sido su época favorita ya que al nevar todo tomaba aquel inmaculado color que caracterizaba a la nieve.

Su mirada se torno nostálgica, recordó su infancia, a su familia, su entrenamiento en Siberia mientras que su corazón era atravesado sin piedad por sus recuerdos y por su dolor, como si estos fueran dagas de hielo que caían sin piedad sobre la suave nieve.

Se sentó en la orilla del aquel risco, escuchando las olas romper contra las rocas pensando en lo que su vida fue, en lo que se convirtió, el recuerdo de la muerte de sus dos maestros lo perseguían y estaba seguro que lo harían hasta que llegara al inframundo de nuevo como un alma en tormento, e l verlos caer a ambos envueltos en la blancura, el dolor de saberse culpable de sus muertes, no se creía capaz de eliminar esos recuerdos, que le dañaban el alma, no podía quitarse esas imágenes de la cabeza, esos horribles recuerdos que creaban un abismo en su pecho.

Sintió las lagrimas recorrer su rostro y las vio perderse en el gigantesco océano, no se sentía capaz de eliminar el dolor que invadía su cuerpo, su mente, su alma y su corazón.

-Quizá lo mejor sea acabar con todo- un susurro que escapo de sus labios, se levanto pensando solo que ese sería el final de su dolor, cuando una voz muy conocida lo hizo congelarse en su sitio.

-¿No crees que tu maestro se pondría muy triste si hicieras eso?, ¿o muy molesto si estuviera aquí?-.

No supo cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí en ningún momento sintió su presencia ni su cosmos, pero eso no era una sorpresa ya que el caballero de la octava casa era reconocido por su sigilo y silencio cuando se les necesitaba.

-Milo- dijo simplemente.

-Estoy seguro de que cualquier razón que te haya obligado a pensar así debe tener una solución-

-Tú no entiendes-

-¿Por qué no me explicas?-

-¿De qué serviría?-

-¿De qué serviría?, buena pregunta pero déjame pensar- coloco una mano en su barbilla como si estuviese en meditando un acertijo sin respuesta para luego cerrar los ojos antes de responder -En primer lugar serviría para darte un buen golpe en esa vacía cabeza, y en segundo lugar me ahorraría el tener que darle una noticia así a Camus-

-Creí que tú serias la última persona en querer evitar esto-

-¿Por qué querría hacer eso?-

-Mate a Camus-

-Así que es por eso por lo que estás aquí- El escorpión suspiro y llevo su mano hacia su nuca, temía que toda esa situación girara en torno a "ese" tema, a pesar de que había sucedido hacia tiempo el aun no se sentía capaz de hablar abiertamente de aquel tema, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas cada vez que recordaba aquella escena aquel momento en que subió al templo de acuario y observo el cuerpo de Camus.

-…- el cisne no contesto, solo se sentó sobre una roca algo alejada de la orilla

-Deberías de volver al templo de acuario-

-Con qué sentido-

-Podrías hablar con Camus-

-No puedo-

-Claro que puedes el…-

-No lo entiendes Milo!- dijo levantándose de golpe y alzando la voz - no puedo verlo, no puedo mirar sus ojos sabiendo lo que le hice- tomo su cabeza entre sus manos dejando corren nuevamente las lagrimas por su rostro- soy un cobarde yo…yo no merezco seguir vivo… no puedo con esto- ni su alma, ni su cuerpo, ni su mente soportaban aquel peso, sus rodillas se doblaron y soltó un gemido cansado de cargar toda esa culpa, todo ese dolor.

-Eres un idiota Hyoga- susurro el escorpión, el otro solo lo miro con desconcierto y pesar –No eres el único que se siente así-

-No es lo mismo, tu no hiciste lo que yo, yo lo herí, lo apuñale y acabe con su vida- respondió con un quejido.

-Claro que no es lo mismo!-exclamo dando énfasis a sus palabras con el movimiento de sus manos- fui yo quien puso el arma en tus manos, quien te impulso a seguir y quien te dejo continuar, como crees que me sentí yo al saber de la muerte de mi amigo, mi familia, de la única persona a quien en realidad he amado, que fui yo quien lo entrego a la muerte- El octavo guardián no había logro evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por su rostro el rememorar aquel suceso era cavar una herida que no había cicatrizado completamente y por Atena que había intentado que así fuera sin embargo no lo había conseguido o al menos no del todo.

-Tu tampoco has superado eso no creo que sea justo que me lo recrimines cuando estás en la misma posición que yo - se giro y recargo su espalda contra una roca mirando el horizonte retirando algunas de las lagrimas que se negaban a detenerse con el dorso de su mano.

-Pero al menos yo lo intento, no puedes olvidar algo así de un momento a otro, aun para un santo dorado lograr tal proeza es dar un gran paso y si, puede que yo no tenga ningún derecho de reprocharte nada como tu dices pero debes de entender que tú y tu maestro me importan - Logro calmarse un poco para después sentarse junto al cisne.

-¿Cómo es que lo logras?-

-¿El qué?-

-Seguir adelante-

-Ya te lo dije, hable con Camus- una sonrisa escapo de sus labios – Por decirlo de alguna forma-

-Milo por favor entiende que yo…-

- Por todos los dioses!- exclamo el escorpión -no me vengas con eso de que no puedes Hyoga. Pudiste vencer a tus maestros en batalla, y bajar al inframundo a pelear contra Hades y sus ciento ocho espectros, eres el caballero divino del cisne, y no puedes hablar con Camus, dime Hyoga ¿cómo es eso posible?-

-¿Como lo hiciste tú?-

- Me pare frente a él y comencé a gritar- contesto ensanchando la sonrisa en su rostro

-Estoy hablando en serio- dijo seriamente.

-Yo también- dijo alzando los hombros.

-…- El cisne no contesto, no quería hablar y sin embargo ahí estaba la persona que menos espero toparse dándole un sermón como los que solía darle su madre.

-Escucha Hyoga, yo mejor que nadie sabe lo mucho que quieres a Camus y también se que él te adora y te ve como su hermanito o incluso me atrevería a decir que te ve como su hijo, ¿no creas que es fácil para el ver que te alejas cada día más?- pregunto el escorpio sin embargo silencio por parte del cisne fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

Un incomodo silencio se instalo entre ambos creando una densa atmosfera, la cual fue rota por un suspiro que escapo a través de los labios del cisne.

-Lo intentare- dijo al fin el joven

-Con eso me basta- el escorpión mostro una sonrisa -Comenzaba a creer que tendría que arrastrarte de vuelta al templo-

Ambos se levantaron listos para partir.

-Gracias- sonó la voz del cisne aunque esta parecía más un suspiro que su voz

-No hay de que-

Ambos caballeros regresaron a las doce casas aunque se separaron en el octavo templo

-¿No vienes?-

-No creo que a Camus le cause mucha gracia verme en su templo en medio de la madrugada, me regañaría y me diría algo como "no es correcto que estés fuera de tu templo a estas horas de la noche"- Contesto tratando de imitar la voz de Camus y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse -entonces adiós- dijo a modo de despedida,

-No adiós Hyoga, hasta luego- contesto el escorpión mientras su vos se perdía entre los pilares del octavo templo

-Claro-

El joven cisne subió los templos que lo separaban del de su maestro, esperaba que siguiera dormido y entro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible sin embargo las esperanzas de volver a su habitación se derrumbaron al ver a su maestro sentado en la sala que se hallaba en la parte privada del templo.

-¿Maestro, no cree que es muy tarde para estar aquí?- Pregunto tratando que su voz sonara lo más inocente posible

-Yo podría decirte lo mismo Hyoga, aunque creo que preferiría saber ¿Dónde estabas?-

-ehm…pues yo…- Tenia que idear una escusa y pronto o terminaría en un nuevo y reluciente ataúd de hielo –Fui a dar una vuelta, no podía dormir y creí que respirar un poco me ayudaría-

El caballero de los hielos no era tonto sabía que su pupilo le estaba mintiendo lo conocía lo suficiente como para identificar cuando este le mentía o cuando le decía la verdad, sin embargo lo dejaría pasar solo esta vez ya que estaba casi totalmente seguro de la razón por la cual su alumno había, virtualmente, "escapado" de su templo.

-Aun faltan unas horas para el amanecer será mejor que descanses mañana será un día ocupado- dijo para adentrarse en sus aposentos privados

El joven cisne estaba, por decirlo de alguna forma, atónito, todo el tiempo que había pasado siendo se alumno del onceavo custodio, este jamás le había permitido decir una mentira de manera tan cínica como acababa de hacerlo, el era para su maestro como un libro abierto y sabia que no iba a tragarse tal mentir, sin embargo, estaba consciente del abismo que el mismo había fabricado, desde que habían vuelto a la vida él se había alejado poco a poco de forma inconsciente hasta crear ese foso entre ambos, y era ahora que se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho, sabía que la única forma de acercarse a su maestro era hablar con él y a pesar de querer que esa fuese la última opción no podía darse el lujo de permitir que Camus se alejase mas.

Camino en medio de la oscuridad hasta estar frente a la habitación del onceavo custodio levanto su mano un par de veces convenciéndose a sí mismo de tocar a la puerta cuando una voz proveniente del interior le hizo sobresaltarse.

-Pasa Hyoga-

El cisne se congelo unos instantes debatiéndose interiormente entre entrar o escapar a su cuarto y esconderse ahí hasta que su maestro olvidara que estaba en la habitación, sin embargo creyó que esa sería una de sus peores elecciones, abrió la puerta como si temiese que el templo entero fuera a derrumbarse se adentro en la habitación para cerrar la puerta tras él y topándose con la mirada del galo que estaba sentado al borde de su cama.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto el galo

-Y...yo me preguntaba si…-

-¿Si?- pregunto de nuevo

-Si podríamos hablar mañana-

-¿Por qué no ahora?- pregunto con cierto recelo

-Es solo que es tarde y me gustaría dormir un poco-

-Bien entonces descansa y buenas noches-

-Sí, buenas noches – no había terminado aquella oración cuando ya había salido de la habitación de su maestro rumbo a la suya.

-Espero que podamos hablar- susurro Camus para si antes de acostarse dispuesto a descansar lo que restaba de la noche.

* * *

Esa mañana se sentía terriblemente cansado, la noche anterior luego de salir de la habitación de su mentor y de ir a la suya había tratado de dormir sin embargo no había conseguido más que un par de horas de sueño y no quería levantarse, tal vez era una treta de su mente para retrasar lo que él creía inevitable así que se levanto de la cama se dirigió al baño y tomo una ducha rápida solo para alejar un poco el sueño, fue hacia la cocina y se preparo un ligero almuerzo se sentó en esa pequeña mesa esperando a su maestro y pedido en sus pensamientos.

Un par de voces, más que conocidas para él lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Vamos solo ente año, no vas a morir por hacerlo una vez además, tu alumno cree en eso ¿o no?-

-Te dije que no, jamás me han gustado ese tipo de fiestas-

-Ni ningún otro tipo- Gruño esa segunda voz.

-Entiende Milo que…-

-¿Maestro?-

-Valla el cisne al fin despertó- dijo con ironía en escorpión.

-¿A qué te refieres con que al fin desperté?- pregunto el cisne curioso.

-¿Has visto el reloj?- el joven caballero miro hacia el reloj en una de las paredes del templo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era casi medio día – Justo a eso me refería-

-Basta Milo, estoy seguro de que sabes porque no durmió- Dijo el acuario mirando de reojo al escorpión

-Si bueno que puedo decir si tú ya sabes todo- dijo como si no importara y alzando los hombros restándole importancia -Además no se suponía que ibas a hablar con él- dijo señalando al cisne.

-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes-

-¿Entonces que es lo que esperas?-

-Que te vayas-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Creo que mi respuesta fue más que clara-

-Yo n o voy a irme-

-Esto no te incumbe Milo-

-Creo que quedo más que claro que si me incumbe-

-H he dicho que no-

-Y yo que si-

-Milo entiende que…-

-No me molesta maestro- Le interrumpió el cisne.

-¿Qué?- Dijeron al unisón Acuario y Escorpión.

-No me molesta que Milo esté presente-

-Ves si a tu alumno no le importa ¿porque te molesta? –

-A mi no me molesta pero creí que Hyoga preferiría que fuera algo mas privado-

-Pues ya ves que no-

-Vamos a seguir con esta absurda discusión o nos dejaras hablar, de cualquier modo te quedaras ¿o no?-

-Claro que me quedare, pero bueno ¿se quedaran a hablar aquí?-

-Pasemos a la sala-

Una vez en la sala privada del templo de acuario todos tomaron asiento, la sala del templo constaba de dos sillones uno para una persona y otro en el que podían caber tres, Milo y Hyoga se sentaron en el sillón más grande mientras que Camus se sentó en el sillón individual sin embargo todos permanecieron en silencio por un largo tiempo.

-Nos quedaremos sin decir nada hasta que el día acabe o vamos a hablar-

-Bien Milo si tantos deseos de hablar tienes porque no empiezas tu-

-No es una buena idea-

-¿Y por qué no?-

-Porque tu detestas que use mi "inculto vocabulario"-

-No creo que te importe lo que te diga-

-Bien ¿quieres que empiece yo?, Eso are- dejo de mirar a su amigo para mirar al joven junto a él – A ti te deteste por matar a Camus- volvió la mirada al acuario y dijo –Y a ti por ser un maldito cobarde y abandonarme, luego del odio vino el dolor y la culpa de haberte dejado morir y no haber matado a tu estúpido alumno- dijo el escorpión sabía que no l e respondería el insulto, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber eso y mas pero no pudo contenerse la ira y el dolor lo invadían siempre que recordaba esa lucha y lo que en ella ocurrió en ella.

-Somos caballeros Milo nos entrenan para matar o morir, nada mas- dijo Camus simplemente

-Pero no nos entrenan para matar a nuestros maestros- Hablo el cisne al fin mirando un punto fijo el suelo frente a él.

Camus suspiro, sabía que era momento de dejar de contestar las palabras de su amigo y comenzar a hablar con su alumno.

-No veo la necesidad de tener que explicar lo que hice en esa lucha, pero deben de entender que no solo fue difícil para ustedes fue difícil también para mi saber por lo que pasarían y aun mas sabiendo que fue mi culpa-

-¡Pero aun así lo hiciste Camus! Nos obligaste a matarte y lo que más me duele recordar es que ese día tuve tu cuerpo entre mis manos, el cadáver de la persona más preciada para mí en esta vida, incluso desee que nuestra diosa estuviese realmente muerta, ella los revivió a ellos- señalo al cisne con su dedo – y a los demás, los dejo tirados en sus templos cuando ni siquiera se digno a mirarlos o acercarse a ustedes solo les dio vida a sus queridos santos de bronce, nos sermoneo y se largo a su habitación, ni un pésame, ni una mirada de consuelo, ¡NADA! – El escorpión que se encontraba de pie y exaltado frente a Camus dejo de hablar, estaba seguro de que si seguía así terminaría siendo ejecutado por deserción, sacrilegio, o por ofender a un dios, inhalo y exhalo tratando de sacar toda esa ira, las lagrimas corrían por su rostro y no sabía si eran de dolor o ira contenida, pudo controlarse para seguir hablando logrando que la voz no se le cortara - Fuimos nosotros quienes preparamos sus funerales, y fuimos nosotros quienes pusimos sus cuerpos tres metros bajo tierra quienes los vieron sin esperanza de tenerlos cerca de nuevo-

Camus no sabía que decir Milo no le había dicho nada mas allá de que se sentía mal por lo ocurrido en el pasado eso y una vaga conversación para nada relacionada con ese tema.

-Milo yo…-

-No tienes que disculparte entiendo porque lo hiciste, a pesar de todo- y claro que lo entendía, solo esos niños de bronce eran capaces de develar la verdad, la realidad oculta por tantos años lo entendía a la perfección pero ya estaba arto de cargar ese peso que podría o no ser suyo.

-Eso no evita que duela-

- No es necesario que me lo recuerdes, además así está mejor-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que ya te dije todo lo que me molestaba- contesto la pregunta del caballero de acuario, mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro para luego regalarle una sonrisa que aunque triste le demostraba que ya se encontraba mejor

-Me alegro-

-¿Hyoga?- Pregunto el escorpión mientras miraba al cisne -¿No tienes algo que decirle a Camus?-

-No creo que haya una mejor forma de decir lo que siento que como tú lo expresaste-

-Dos personas no piensan igual Hyoga-

-Pero puede haber opiniones parecidas-

-Eso no aplica en ti Hyoga-

-¿Y por qué no? Qué más da que diga que creo que soy una basura, un maldito asesino sin derecho a nada, un bastardo que mato a la gente que más apreciaba, no aria ninguna diferencia el decir que no me creo merecedor de estar vivo ni de estar en su sola presencia porque fui yo quien lo mato- cataratas saladas corrían por sus mejillas, su corazón roto y su alma herida no le permitían levantar la vista o mirar los ojos de su mentor a pesar de estar de pie- cuál es el sentido de colocarme de rodillas y rogarle que me perdone- acompañando sus palabras se arrodillo frente a su maestro, su padre su mentor.

-El sentido de eso Hyoga es, que ya no tienes ese peso sobre tus hombres- lo tomo de los brazos para levantarlo obsequiándole un abrazo, el joven caballero se aferro a su maestro como si la vida se le fuera en ello, desahogándose como no lo había hecho en años. –No tienes porque pedirme perdón, al contrario, soy yo quien debería disculparse por todo lo que les hice pasar-

-No debería hacerlo no debería perdonarme yo no lo merezco-

-Escúchame Hyoga es normal sentirse así después de haber pasado por lo que tu pasaste, pero créeme que lo hiciste por el bien de nuestra diosa, del santuario y de este mundo, es una clausula que evitan mencionar, es algo con lo que no nos enseñaron a luchar, nunca nos dijeron una verdad, porque sabían que no la aceptaríamos Hyoga, la mayoría de los caballeros, sin importar su rango o armadura estamos destinados a morir por más que intentemos evadir esa verdad, sin importar si eres muy joven o muy viejo debes de entender que la muerta es lo único que tenemos seguro.-

-Vaya nunca espere que hablaras tanto- Hablo el escorpión luego de que el cisne se calmara, Camus solo lo miro para luego hacer una pregunta a su alumno-

-¿Ya estas mejor?-

-Si maestro, gracias a ustedes-

-Me alegra mucho oír eso-

* * *

El día siguiente El cisne despertó lleno de energía, la noche anterior había logrado descansar como no lo había hecho en meses, y sentía que un gran peso había sido quitado de sus hombros, una conversación en la estancia llamo su atención, parecía ser la misma que su maestro y Milo habían dejado inconclusa el día anterior y al parecer Milo no se había dado por vencido.

-Vamos Camus ya que estas de tan buen humor que mejor manera de celebrar que volvemos a ser una familia feliz que con…-

-He dicho que no y punto final- le corto el acuario

-¿De qué hablan maestro?- Hyoga había salido de su habitación al escuchar la conversación.

-Nada importante-

-¿A no? Dime Hyoga ¿Qué día es hoy?-

-¿Qué día es hoy?, pupes hoy es 22 de diciembre-

-Exacto y en unos días se celebra la navidad pero tu aburrido maestro no quiere celebrar nada-

- Pero maestro hace años que no celebramos la navidad, podríamos hacerlo al menos este año-

-Mi templo no es un salón para fiestas-

-Por favor Camus solo seremos nosotros-

-No-

-Vamos maestro prometemos no romper nada-

-No van a dejarme en paz hasta que diga que si no es verdad-

-Acertaste Camus-

-Bien pero si rompen algo o tocan mis vinos terminaran congelados como adornos en la sala ¿entendieron?-

-Si- respondieron al unisón Milo y Hyoga

Aquella navidad seria por los tres recordada como una de las más felices de sus vidas una navidad sin el peso de sus penas, por fin libres de cargas, sin que el pasado los persiguiese disfrutando de esos momentos de paz que en raras ocasiones les eran otorgadas.

FIN

* * *

Bueno espero que te haya gustado y si no lo siento no tengo mucha experiencia y mi mente se complica para hacer un final pero bueno te deseo felices fiestas bye…


End file.
